I'll be there for you
by Sushigirl10
Summary: Sequal to 'Staying strong' Sam and Quinn have noticed that something is wrong with their oldest daughter, how will Molly cope with being at Stonewall Middle School and deal with the death of Olivia at the same time? T to be safe!
1. The end of summer is here

I'll be there for you

Chapter 1: The end of summer is here

**A/N: This is the sequal to 'Staying strong' Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: The children of the New Directions and their friends!**

Adam, Molly, Georgia and Daniel were enjoying the last week of the summer holidays before they had to go back to school, this September was going to be nerve wracking for Adam and Molly because they were starting at Stonewall Middle School.

Faith was now two years old and she had learnt to talk at the age of eighteen months and just learnt to walk a few months back, she was a right chatterbox and she could easily annoy any of her siblings.

This reminded Molly so much of Olivia, which made her feel a bit sad, Sam and Quinn had kept Olivia's room the way it was but none of them actually went in there.

Sam had received a high raise in his salary of five hundred dollars per hour, which two hundred of it helped with the mortgage along with the money Quinn earned from her job.

While Faith was playing with her toys in her room, her brothers and sisters were playing tag in the back yard while Sam and Quinn watched from the kitchen window while doing the dishes.

"It's nice to see our children playing together" Quinn commented, smiling as she watched her four older children.

"I know, before we know it, they'll be grown up and have kids of their own!" Quinn groaned when Sam said this, her children were growing up.

A week later, it was time for Adam and Molly to start their first day at Stonewall Middle School while Georgia and Daniel went back to Riverside Elementary School and Faith stayed home with the child minder while Sam and Quinn went to work for the day.

**A/N: What did you think? Love? Hate? Let me know! Please review!**


	2. First day of middle school

I'll be there for you

Chapter 2: First day of middle school

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: The children of the New Directions and their friends!**

As Adam and Molly walked up to the gates of Stonewall Middle School, they laughed and talked until they reached the school building, Stonewall was a big school, it was home to one thousand students, some of the students were Adam and Molly's friends from Riverside, who they had recognised immediately and ran over to them. The bell rang to let the students know that it was time to go to homeroom for registration and when they got there, the teacher, Mr Davis, gave everyone their schedule.

**ADAM EVANS**

**1st PERIOD-English**

**2nd PERIOD-Math**

**3rd PERIOD-GYM**

**LUNCH**

**4th PERIOD-HISTORY**

**5th PERIOD-FRENCH**

Adam smiled to himself but that smile faded completely when he saw his twin sister's schedule.

**MOLLY EVANS**

**1st PERIOD-English**

**2nd Period-Math**

**3rd Period-Food technology**

**LUNCH**

**4th PERIOD-Music**

**5th PERIOD-Drama**

They only had two periods together!

NIGHTMARE!


	3. Wish you were here

I'll be there for you

Chapter 3: Wish you were here

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: The children of the New Directions and their friends!**

The bell finally rang, letting Molly know that the school day was over, at last, it was only the first day of school and already she'd been shoved over. She didn't even know why these girls were so cruel to her. All she knew was that they shoved her into lockers, pushed her down in halls, hit her, made fun of her clothes and her body, had stolen things from her... And the list went on. Had the situation reached a breaking point? Should she tell her parents the truth?

Molly made it out of the girls' hallway without being stopped by Dominique, Brianna and Tiffany. She went into the main hall, where Adam was with Tom.

"You going home?" Adam asked his twin sister.

"Yeah, I am" Molly said.

"Okay, I've got basketball practice" Adam said. "Was the day okay?"

"I'm fine, Adam" Molly said quietly. The school day couldn't be over soon enough. Why? Why did people treat her this way? She wasn't any different from anyone else. She couldn't hold it in much longer.

Molly got home and unlocked the door, where Georgia was sitting at the dining room table, eating a snack.

"How was your first day?" Georgia asked.

"Eh, it was okay," Molly said. She COULDN'T tell her younger sister what was going on. Sarah would tell their parents. "How was yours?"

"I already made the cheerleading squad" Georgia announced. "I'm pretty sure I'll be getting the best bits for the routine. Mom told me she always got the best routines, and I got my talent from her."

"You know, you don't need to be so full of yourself!" Molly snapped.

Georgia gave her a look. "What?"

"Look, you're good, I get it, you don't need to shove it in everyone else's face," Molly said. "If you want people to like you, take it down. Our mother used to obsess about her talent and she had no friends in middle school or until she met dad in junior year in high school. That could be you too, so I recommend you stop talking that way." She saw the hurt in her sister's face and immediately regretted what she said. Georgia had her diva moments, but usually she was a really sweet girl. And it wasn't like she 'shoved it in everyone's face' all the time. She was probably the best cheerleader Molly had seen besides their mom.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry I said that," Molly said. But it was too late. Georgia was storming off to her room and called back, "You're the worst sister ever, Molly!"

'Everyone at school hates me and now my sister hates me' Molly thought to herself. She just needed to get her stress out and as a result, she made her sister cry. Quinn was staying after work for assessments for the boutique's fashion show and Sam was getting Faith from day care. Daniel was playing video games in his room, Adam was at basketball practice and Georgia wasn't talking to Molly. So now Molly decided she'd do what she always did when she needed someone to talk to. She left a note on the dining room table saying she went for a walk and got on her bike.

Molly rode her bike to the cemetery behind the church, which was where Olivia was buried. She still missed Olivia so much. She knew her parents went at least twice a week, but over the past two years, whenever she needed someone to talk to, she went to Olivia's grave and talked to her. She'd never told anyone she did that. She feared if she told people they'd think she was crazy.

Olivia had only been five when she died, but Molly still felt like she was listening when she told her about what was happening. Also she never had to worry about her telling people.

Molly parked her bike on the bike rack near the church and went into the cemetery. She went up to Olivia's grave and read the engravement. Even after two years, seeing her sister's name on a grave still stung.

**Olivia Mary Evans**

**October 23, 2019**

**December 12, 2024**

**Daughter of Sam and Quinn**

**Sister of Adam, Molly, Georgia, Daniel and Faith**

**Rest in peace.**

"Hey Olivia" Molly whispered. "Sorry I haven't been in a while. Well, I came a few times this summer, but that was because I was gone so much. I had the most unbelievable summer. I did a writing camp in New York for a month and met all sorts of cool people. I also went to the same camp I went to when you were around for two weeks. Remember, you cried when Adam and I left for camp? Our family went to Florida and it was amazing. Especially the beach. I did summer swim team when I was home too and we won the championship..." She kept talking about all the fun things that had happened that summer before getting to the real purpose of her visit.

"School started today, Olivia" Molly said. "You'd be in second grade now. Georgia's in fourth grade, Daniel is in third grade and Adam and I are in sixth grade. It's only the first day and already I've been pushed down in the hall. Ugh, I don't know how much more I can take, Olivia!"

She started crying. She liked to think that her sister was listening to her. "I wish I hadn't gone to Stonewall! I have not many friends there and the bullying's been too hard to handle. I have a feeling this year might be even worse than last year. I don't know what to do Olivia! I just don't! And even worse, mom and dad and Adam know that something's wrong. I don't know if I should tell them. So much stress has happened in their lives already. I just wish you were here. You never even got to meet Faith"

Molly just sat by Olivia's grave and cried for about twenty minutes. She didn't want to be back at Miramar and she just wanted her little sister back. Finally, she stood up and began walking out of the cemetery when she saw a familiar face entering. "Tom?"

"Hey Molly" Tom said. "What are you doing here?"

Molly hesitated, but then she decided she could tell Tom without saying what she was talking to Olivia about. "Well, you know about Olivia from Adam. This is where she is buried. Sometimes I just come here and talk. It makes me feel closer to her, like she's still here and we can still have a relationship."

Tom smiled at Molly. "I think when we lose someone, it's important to find ways to stay close to them. I do the same thing"

"So you've lost someone too?" Molly asked, Adam had never mentioned that to her.

"Yeah" Tom said. "My mom"

Molly gasped. "Your mom?"

Tom looked down. "She smoked for most of her life. When I was nine she died really unexpectedly of a heart attack. It's hard for me to talk about. My dad doesn't really talk about her with my brother and me. I told Adam about her and talk to him about her sometimes, but I really haven't ever said anything to anyone else."

"I'm so sorry, Tom" Molly said quietly.

"It's kind of like what it sounds like it is with you and Olivia" Tom said. "I come here sometimes to talk to my mom. It makes me feel like our relationship isn't over. My brother was only six when she died. I don't know if he'll even remember her in ten years."

"Yeah, Faith never even got to meet Olivia" Molly said. "She's too young to really know what happened."

"It's all really sad," Tom said.

Molly's phone went off. "That's a text from my dad. I should probably get home now, bye Tom"

"Bye Molly!" Tom called after her.


	4. Making up

I'll be there for you

Chapter 4: Making up

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: The children of the New Directions and their friends!**

Molly smiled to herself, Tom was so sweet and made her feel better. Maybe this year wouldn't be all bad. She got on her bike and cycled home. When she went inside she saw Sam sitting on the couch, reading a book to Faith. When Molly came in, Sam looked up from the book and gave his oldest daughter an angry look.

"What happened with your sister?"

"What do you mean?" Molly asked, before the memories of her argument with Georgia came back.

"She told me that you said some nasty things to her, that you wished she'd shut up about her talent and that she was being a brat and that if she keeps acting this way no one will like her" Sam said. "Ring any bells?"

Molly sighed. "I said some stuff like that. I'm sorry, dad"

"What prompted you to say that?" Sam asked.

"I just had a bad day at school" Molly said, not wanting to share the full story.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

Molly paused, trying to think of the right way to tell her dad without revealing too much. "I fell down in the middle of the hallway and some girls laughed at me and it was embarrassing. That's all." She went upstairs to apologise to Georgia before she began seeming like she was the equivalent of the mean girls at school to her own sister.

Molly knocked on the door. "Hey Georgia, can I come in?"

"Are you going to insult me more?" Georgia asked.

"No," Molly said softly. "I came to tell you how sorry I am."

"Maybe you're right" Georgia said, looking at Molly. "I guess I'm not talented as I thought I was"

"Don't say that," Molly said, sitting down and putting her arm around her sister. "You and Mom are the best singers and dancers I've EVER seen. You are VERY talented. I was having a bad day at school and I was stressed when I got home. I shouldn't have taken it out on you"

"I'm sorry" Georgia said. "I love you"

Molly hugged her sister. "I love you, too"


	5. The truth

I'll be there for you

Chapter 5: The truth

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: The children of the New Directions and their friends!**

"Mom, Dad, there's something I need to tell you."

Sam looked at Quinn. They'd had questions for two years. Maybe now they'd finally get answers.

"I'm sorry" Molly began. "I haven't been totally honest these past two years. School hasn't been fine, it's been terrible"

Sam looked at Quinn, who was already getting tears in her eyes. They wanted nothing but happiness for their children, but now their fears had been confirmed.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked.

"There's some kids at my school who've been bullying me" Molly said. "And I don't mean teasing. They've been bullying me. They call me names, make fun of my clothes, shove me into lockers, throw things at me and have even stolen my homework"

"What?" Quinn gasped. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since before sixth grade, when I was in fourth grade" Molly said, staring at the ground. "It hasn't gotten any better. It's not just that. You noticed my black eye last week? I got it when one of the girls punched me" She slightly rolled up her capris, revealing some bruises on her legs, then held out her arms to show the bruises there. "These come from punching and pushing and kicking"

"Oh God" Sam said. He had no idea what to say.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier" Molly said. "I was scared to…. There's been a lot in our family over the last couple of years, and I didn't want to make things harder for you"

"Of course we aren't mad at you. It's hard to tell the truth when you're getting bullied" Sam said. "I'm glad you could come to us"

"It's not okay" Molly sobbed. Sam's heart was beginning to hurt. "I should have told you earlier. The girls threatened to hurt me if I told anyone"

"Who are these girls?" Quinn asked.

"Brianna Chandler, Tiffany King and Dominique Washington" Molly told her parents.

"I'm calling the school tomorrow and telling them" Sam said. His own daughter was going through an even worse situation than the slushie facials at McKinley. "This situation can't be ignored"

"What if they hurt me more?" Molly asked. "That's what they said they'd do if I told anyone."

"We won't let them" Quinn said. "Come here darling"

Sam watched as Molly went to Quinn and sat on her lap. Molly put her arms around Quinn, taking Sam's hand.

"We love you" Sam whispered.

"I love you too" Molly said.

Sam looked at Quinn, making sure she agreed with what he said, but hoping that she'd agree. "Your mom and I are going to go to the school tomorrow to talk to the principal and your counselor"

"Thanks" Emma whispered.

Quinn looked at Sam. "And Molly, you don't have to go to school tomorrow. Or until we get this sorted out"

"I don't want to" Molly said.

"We won't make you" Sam said. "Not until things are cleared up"

"Thank you" Molly whispered.

"Is your lip okay?" Quinn asked.

"It's fine" Molly said. "It could have been worse. One of the other girls at school figured out what was going on and said they used to do this to her and they broke her wrist in fourth grade. They told her the same thing they told me."

"That's awful" Sam said, feeling heartbroken at how his daughter's middle school experience was going.

"It feels at times like every day is a nightmare" Emma said. "I don't feel like I'm going to school, it's like I'm going to a war zone. I'm more worried about how to avoid the bullies than my academic studies"  
"We'll fix this for you, I promise" Sam said.

"Thanks" Molly said. "Can I go upstairs?"

"Of course," Quinn said.

When Molly left the room, Sam grabbed Quinn's hand. "Our little girl – our poor little girl."

"I wanted our kids to be happy" Quinn whispered. "Sam, why? First Olivia dies, now Molly's getting bullied"

"At least she told us, Q" Sam said as he leaned on Quinn's lap. "I guess you're right about that" Quinn said. Quinn began rubbing Sam's back. "We're going in there tomorrow. If we didn't work in the school district, I'd threaten to sue"

"If these things continue after we go in, I'm threatening to call the police!" Sam said. "Even if it costs us our jobs, our daughter's well-being is more important"

Quinn weaved her hands into Sam's hair, something that felt really good. "We won't lose our jobs"

Sam squeezed Quinn's hand. "Why?"

"I don't know" Quinn sighed. "I really don't"


	6. The meeting

I'll be there for you

Chapter 6: The meeting

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: The children of the New Directions and their friends!**

Sam and Quinn called their respective work places the next morning, saying they wouldn't be in. After dropping Georgia and Daniel at Riverside and Adam in the boys' hall at Stonewall, Sam and Quinn went straight to the office. Sam just went straight to the secretarial table.

"I'm Sam Evans. This is my wife Quinn. We need to speak to the principal and the sixth grade counselor about our daughter Molly Evans immediately."

"Can it wait?" the secretary asked.

"No, it's urgent!" Quinn demanded.

The secretary sighed. "Okay" She turned on the message machine. "Mrs Holmes, I have the parents of Molly Evans, saying that they need to see you and the sixth grade counselor immediately."

A few minutes later, the principal, Mrs Holmes, came out with the sixth grade counselor, Miss Wilson. "Mr and Mrs Evans, we're ready for you," Dr. Reade said.

"I must say, I don't know why you're here," Mrs Holmes said once they were in the office. "I never have any problems with either of your children. Adam's one of the best students, musicians and athletes in the school, and he's very active. I don't know as much about Molly, but I know she gets great grades and she's a fantastic writer"

"I'll tell you why we're here" Sam said, trying to hold in his anger. "Molly's been getting bullied since before sixth grade by three students named Dominique Washington, Tiffany King and Brianna Chandler."

"Just yesterday she was sent to the nurse's office because they pushed her down the stairs and she hit her head and her lip was bleeding" Quinn said. "She's been afraid to tell anyone because they threatened to hurt her more if she said anything to anyone"

"What?" Miss Wilson asked. "We haven't heard about this"

"Apparently the girls have been doing it out of sight of others" Sam explained. "She's terrified to come to school every day. She was afraid to tell us because the girls were saying that if anyone found out, they'd hurt her more, and because she didn't want to upset us. Yesterday it reached a breaking point and another student revealed she had the same issues in elementary school"

"Are any other students aware of this?" Miss Wilson asked.

"The student who found her bleeding yesterday" Quinn said. "As well as our son"

"We'll need to bring Adam down here to talk to him then," Mrs Holmes said. "We'll also need to talk to the girl who found her yesterday. Who was that?"

"Lily O'Connor" Quinn supplied.

"Okay, we'll get the other students and talk to them" Miss Wilson said. "Then we'll bring down the bullies"

"Thank you" Sam said.

Five minutes later, Adam came down to the principal's office. He jumped back when he saw his parents there. "Sit down, Ryan" Mrs Holmes said.

"What happened?" Adam asked.

"We're talking about your sister" Miss Wilson said. "You're not in trouble"

"Just tell them what you told us last night when we told you about the situation" Sam told his oldest son.

"Well, I wasn't surprised when my parents told me what they told me last night" Adam said. "I noticed a change in Molly when we got to middle school. She was really social in elementary school but now she's been withdrawn. During the last few weeks in particular, she'd ask to stick with me in the boys' hallway. I kept pushing her to join some of my extracurriculars but she didn't want to be around the people at school. I was worried. I was upset yesterday when I found out, but I wasn't surprised and those girls seem like the type who'd do it"

"Thank you, Adam" Miss Cooper said. "You can go back to class now"

Adam came over to his parents. "Do you think everything will be okay?"

"I'm sure it will" Sam whispered. "Don't worry"

Adam gave Sam a hug. Sam sighed as he wrapped his arms around his son. It wasn't every day that his eleven year old embraced him but he chose not to comment. Adam then gave Quinn a hug and left the office as Lily came in and told the principal and school counselor about how she recognized the looks on Molly's face when she ran into Molly in the hall. How she'd seen Dominique, Tiffany and Brianna prancing by. How upset Molly was. When Lily left the office, the principal told Sam and Quinn they didn't have to stay when she brought Dominique, Tiffany and Brianna down.

Sam and Quinn decided to wait in the vestibule while the three girls went in there. Sam couldn't bear to face the girls who'd been so awful so his daughter.

Quinn grabbed Sam's hand as the three girls went in. These were the girls who'd been ruining their daughter's life for two years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Molly took advantage of her parents letting her stay home from school. She didn't want to have to see the girls who'd been so awful to her. Since her parents were taking the day off of work, Faith stayed home with Molly. Molly watched cartoons with her little sister, jealous of the simple world she lived in. She didn't know anything about bullying or death or any of those topics she was an expert on.

At around lunchtime, the door unlocked and Sam and Quinn came in. "Molly, they got a two week suspension" Sam said.

"Suspension?" Molly asked.

"They can't expell them without a suspension first" Quinn said. "But you don't have to see them for two weeks, baby"  
Molly crawled on to her mom's lap on the couch, handing Faith to her dad. "I wish I'd never have to see them again," She whispered.

"We'll see what happens" Sam said. "But this IS something"

Molly snuggled up to her mom. "They were so horrible"

"I know honey" Quinn said. "Hopefully this will be a wakeup call for them"

"At least I don't have to be scared to go to school tomorrow" Molly said. "Or for the next two weeks"

"That's right," Quinn said. "We love you and we'll do whatever it takes to protect you."

"I know" Molly said.

"Even after they come back, if they bother you again, come straight to us and we'll go right back to the school" Sam said.

"I will" Molly said. Now she wondered why she'd waited so long to tell her parents to begin with. Now the situation was better, for ten days at least. "Thank you"

"Like we've told you, you can always come to us," Sam said.

"I know" Molly said with a smile.

Quinn looked at the clock. "I've got to go pick up Georgia and Daniel. You'll be okay by yourself, right?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Molly said, going up to her room. "Besides, Dad and Faith are home."


	7. The return

I'll be there for you

Chapter 7: The return

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: The children of the New Directions and their friends!**

During the two weeks that Brianna, Dominique and Tiffany were suspended, school was actually pretty good. Molly was getting to know the kids in the show choir better and felt safe going from class to class. She also wasn't afraid to be eating in the cafeteria because she knew they wouldn't throw food at her.

Unfortunately, the two weeks went by too fast and the girls were back at school before long, Molly had to go get something from her locker the days they came back while in the middle of show choir, and when she went to her locker, the three girls were there.

"It's your fault," Tiffany snapped. "Now our permanent records will have a two week suspension because of you being a tattletale!"

"Tattletale?" Molly said. "EXCUSE ME? WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? All you do is bully people!"

"Oh stop it you bastard child," Dominique laughed.

"What did you just call me?" Molly asked.

"You ARE a bastard child," Dominique lectured. "You were born when your parents were still in college."

"Well, I may have been born when my parents were still in college, but at least I come from a stable home with two decent incomes and parents who love me and my brothers and sisters and treat us well," Molly said. "Your parents must be pretty lousy for you to turn out like this. You aren't getting good grades and I don't see you in photos for any extracurricular activities either. All you do is bully people and waste time."

"THAT'S IT!" Brianna shouted. "Molly Evans, you are going down!"

"Leave me alone!" Molly screamed.

"GET OUT OF MY SCHOOL!" Tiffany shouted.

Molly began to leave when Dominique pushed her down the stairs, before she had a chance to get up, she felt herself being kicked by the three girls. Already her wrist hurt so badly she didn't think she could move it.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Molly heard a voice shout. She felt the girls back off and looked up to see Mrs. Watkins, with the members of the show choir behind her.

"Oh my God!" Adam said, running up to his sister, Molly just her arms around her brother, feeling ready to cry.

"It'll be okay," Adam said. "Your brother has you."

"These girls have been bullying her for two years," Lily blurted out. "If anyone's noticed her bruises, she got them from getting kicked and punched by them."

Molly made eye contact with Tom, Tom gave her a look of shock.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU GO NEAR HER?" Tom shouted.

"Tom, please let the administration handle this," Mrs Watkins said.

"What they do to her is not right!" Tom said.

By now Molly was crying and holding on to her brother as tight as she could. It hurt her wrist to hold on tight.

"She's bleeding," Tom said. "Look at her forehead. It's even worse than her lip was a few weeks ago."

Lily ran to her backpack and got out a cloth napkin. "Here, Molly. Hold this on."

"Thanks, Lily," Molly whispered.

"Being suspended wasn't enough of a lesson for you girls," Mrs. Watkins said to Dominique, Brianna and Tiffany. "Well, now we'll need to fix things. You've been seen now."

A security monitor walked by. Mrs. Watkins made a signal to him. "Please take these three girls to the principals office."

"What's going to happen?" Adam blurted out. "They hurt my sister and that is NOT okay!"

"Adam, please just take your sister to the nurse," Mrs. Watkins said. "The rest of you, please go back to your regular classes. I'm going to have to go talk to Mrs Holmes about this."

Molly began walking down the hall to the nurse's office with her brother. Her wrist still felt horrible, almost as if it was starting to swell up. With her other arm, she was holding the cloth napkin Ava had given her to her forehead. She could feel the blood leaking slowly on to her hand.

"I'm scared," Molly told her brother.

"I'm sorry," Adam said. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I'm sorry I let them hurt you. I'm your brother."

"You didn't know," Molly said. "Not until two weeks ago."

"I should have been able to figure it out," Adam said.

"Don't worry," Molly said as they entered the nurse's office. As they began to enter, they turned to see Tom and Lily running after them.

"Can we come in with you?" Lily asked.

Molly nodded. "Of course."

"I'm sorry," Tom whispered, hugging Molly. "I've gotten to know you and I knew something was up..."

"Everyone needs to stop blaming themselves," Molly said to her twin brother and friends.

The nurse came out. "What happened?"

"Three girls have been bullying my sister," Adam said. "She's got a bad cut on her forehead and she hurt her wrist..."

"Come on in," the nurse said. She seemed to know how upset Molly was. "You three can sit with her."

The nurse looked at Molly's forehead and her wrist. Tom nudged the nurse and asked in a panicky voice, "Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine, but I think we need to call an ambulance," the nurse said. "Her wrist could be broken or sprained, it looks pretty bad. And I think she might need stitches in her forehead."

"Call an ambulance?" Molly asked. "But can't my parents just come and drive me to the hospital?"

"We'll have them meet you at the hospital," the nurse said. "I think you need to be taken by ambulance. Your brother and your friends can come on the ambulance with you if it makes you more comfortable."

"I'd like that," Molly whispered.

"I'm going to call an ambulance," the nurse said. "Molly, Adam, I'll call your parents and tell them to meet you at the hospital. Tom and Lily, I'll call your parents too and tell them what's going on. I'll also contact your teachers and tell them to not punish you for missing the rest of your classes today."

"It hurts so much," Molly whimpered. "I just want the pain to stop."

"It will, Molly," Lily said, taking Molly's other hand. Molly was still in her brother's arms, with Tom rubbing her back.

Five minutes later three EMTs came into the nurse's office with a stretcher. Molly gulped as she was lifted on to the stretcher and pulled through the hallway, with Adam, Tom and Lily following close behind. Many students went into the halls and looked, which was embarrassing.

"You'll be okay," Tom whispered in Molly's ear.

"You think so?" Molly asked.

"I know so," Tom said.

"I never want to have to see them again!" Molly sobbed.

"With everything they did to you, I'll be surprised if they aren't expelled," Adam said.

The ambulance took off for the hospital. Molly was terrified and hurt, but having her brother and her friends with her made her feel somewhat better.


	8. Hospital

I'll be there for you

Chapter 8: Hospital

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: The children of the New Directions and their friends!**

Meanwhile, Quinn was in the middle of a dress rehearsal with the models for this year's fashion show when one of the secretaries came running in.

"Mrs Evans, someone from your kids' school is on the phone. There's been an emergency..."

Quinn froze. Today was the day the bullies came back from their suspension. What had happened?

Quinn turned to her assistant. "Can you work with the girls?"

"Of course," her assistant said.

Quinn sprinted to the office and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Mrs Evans?"

"Yes?"

"This is Miss Wilson, the sixth grade counselor from Stonewall. There's been an emergency. We need you to get down to the Rainbow Babies and Children's Hospital ER immediately."

Quinn dropped the phone to the floor and ran to her car. She was pretty sure she was driving a little above the speed limit, but it didn't bother her. The bullies had just come back to school today and already Molly was in the emergency room?

She arrived at the emergency room, she was all to familiar with Rainbow Babies and Children's Hospital, they'd spent countless hours here, and many nights, when Olivia was fighting her Cancer. She made a short prayer to Olivia to watch over Molly today.

Quinn started to head for the door when she saw Sam heading towards her.

"Do you have any idea what happened?" she asked him.

Sam shook his head.

"They just said it was an emergency and we needed to get down here immediately."

"Our poor daughter," Quinn sighed. She felt ready to cry, but she knew she couldn't upset Molly. She held Sam's hand as they went to the reception desk.

"We're here for our daughter, Molly Evans," Quinn said, getting out her ID card.

"Your daughter is in Room 125," the receptionist said.

"Thank you," Sam said as they began sprinting to Room 125. Molly was sitting in the bed with Adam, Tom and Lily at her bedside. Quinn was in shock. The school had sent four eleven year olds in an ambulance by themselves? What type of school was this? They knew Stonewall wasn't the top rate middle school, but it let bullying go unnoticed for so long and they sent kids in an ambulance alone...

"What happened?" Sam asked Adam.

Adam was too choked up with emotion to answer, he looked over at Lily and Lilly answered for him.

"Those girls pushed Molly down the stairs again," Lily said. "As you can see she's bleeding really bad in her forehead, she might need stitches. They think her wrist is badly sprained..."

Quinn couldn't think anymore. She ran to her daughter's bedside and sat next to her. "Oh no! I'm just glad they saw you before anything else could happen! I lost one child. I can't lose another."

Sam looked at the other kids. "Thanks for coming with her."

The doctor came back in and looked at Sam and Quinn. "You're Molly's parents?"

"Yes," Sam said.

"Okay, I think Molly's going to need stitches, her cut's pretty deep," the doctor said. "The x-rays don't look like her wrist is broken, just a sprain. She has a mild concussion, but she's going to be okay."

Sam looked at his daughter. "What did they do to you?"

"Sam honey, look at her, she's terrified," Quinn said. "Just give her some time to cool down before we talk about what happened."

Molly grabbed Quinn's hand, Quinn held her oldest daughter close.

"Mom, when can I go home?" Molly asked.

"We'll see what the hospital says," Quinn said.

"I think I have the best brother and the best friends ever," Molly said. "They rode on the ambulance with me."

"I'm sorry," Adam said. "I should have watched her more at school. Mom, Dad, I hope you're not mad at me."

"Of course we aren't," Sam said.

"No one would want anything bad to happen to her," Tom said.

"Thank you," Quinn said.

"Do you want me to ask my dad to bring Georgia, Daniel and Faith down here?" Nick asked.

"I'm sure Georgia would be really worried if she found out her sister was in the hospital and couldn't be here," Sam said. "That would be great. And Faith should come down too."

"I'll be okay, right?" Molly asked her mother.

Quinn looked at her daughter and saw the fear in her face. She knew right now she needed to give her daughter what she hadn't really had for the first sixteen years of her life - a mother's love.

"You'll be okay, I know it," Quinn said.

She looked over at Sam and held his hand. Even now, she still needed him for comfort.


	9. Molly's departure

I'll be there for you

Chapter 9: Molly's departure

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: The children of the New Directions and their friends!**

"I'm leaving. I'm going to Sky Heights. Starting tomorrow."

Those words that Molly had said in choir today kept replaying in Tom's mind. She was leaving? He couldn't believe it. She really felt that unsafe to the point where she felt she couldn't stay at Stonewall?

He knew he was developing feelings for her. But by now it may be too late to act on those feelings.

**A/N: I know that it was short but I want to hear from you guys! How do you think Molly's first day at Sky Heights Middle School should go?**


	10. Sky Heights

I'll be there for you

Chapter 10: Sky Heights

**A/N: In this chapter, Sam decided to switch jobs and became a teacher a few weeks ago.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: The children of the New Directions and their friends!**

Molly woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, feeling more nervous than she'd felt since the first day of sixth grade a few months back. Today she would be starting a new school.

A school where everyone had known each other since kindergarten and she didn't know anyone. But she'd wanted to leave Stonewall. Maybe things would be better at Sky Heights, maybe.

Molly went downstairs. "Ready to become a Sky Heights Rocket?" Sam asked asked, after Molly had got out of hospital, Sam had quite his job as an American football player and applied for a teaching position at Sky Heights to keep an eye on Molly, just to be safe.

Molly laughed. "Ready or not, I'm going to."

"We have your schedule here," Quinn said, handing Molly a printout of her new schedule. Molly looked at the schedule and then looked at Sam.

"YES! I have you for Biology!"  
"Don't expect any special treatment," Sam laughed. "As you can see on your schedule, I'm in Room 215. You can come to my room any time if you need me."

"Thanks Dad," Molly said. "I'll be fine, I think."

"You said you were fine for over two years at Riverside and Stonewall and you weren't," Quinn pointed out.

"Mom, don't worry," Molly said. "Everything will be okay."

"I'm worried about my little girl," Quinn sighed.

"Mom, don't worry!" Molly laughed.


	11. New friends

I'll be there for you

Chapter 11: New friends

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: The children of the New Directions and their friends!**

Molly sat in the front seat of her Dad's car as they drove to Sky Heights. Sky Heights was on the other side of town, to be more precise, the rich side of town. She was glad that she was arriving early with her dad since he had to get there early for the required teacher arrival time. She looked out the window as they drove. The houses near the school were much bigger than theirs. When they pulled into the parking lot, Molly was greeted by the sight of a big palatial building. She'd been here before, but she'd forgotten how nice the building was.

In complete silence, Molly followed Sam into the building. The halls were carpeted, unlike at Stonewall. Rather than having signs reminding the students of hall etiquette on the walls, there was students' artwork on the walls.

Sam turned to Molly. "You okay?"

Molly nodded. "Yeah - it's just so - different from Stonewall."

"It is, isn't it?" Sam agreed. "Let's go to the office and I'll introduce you to the principal and your guidance counselor."

Molly quickly followed her dad into the office as Sam knocked on the door and a man stepped out. "Mr Jackson, this is my daughter, Molly, who I told you about. Molly, this is Mr Jackson, the principal."

"Hi Molly," Mr Jackson said, shaking Molly's's hand. "Welcome to Sky Heights."

Molly smiled. "Thanks." This principal was already much calmer than Mrs Holmes over at Stonewall, who always seemed to be yelling.

A young blonde woman came into the office. "Is this your daughter?" she asked Sam.

Sam nodded. "This is Molly, Molly, this is Miss Chase, the sixth grade counselor."

"Nice to meet you Molly," Miss Chase said. "Your dad said you had a hard time at Stonewall. I hope it's better here, but if anything ever happens, you can come to my office, okay?"

"Okay," Molly said, smiling. So far the faculty at this school was nice, hopefully the students would be too. Sam checked in for the day and Emma followed him to his classroom.

"I'm nervous," Molly admitted.

"Don't be," Sam said. "Like I said, you can come to my room if things ever get too overwhelming."

"Can I just sit in here until they open the doors for students?" Molly asked.

Molly nodded. "Of course."

Molly sat in Sam's classroom for nearly half an hour. At 8:00, the bell letting students in rang, and Molly went into the halls, trying to find her way around. The first thing she noticed was how much quieter these halls were than at Stonewall. Students were clustered in groups, but they were talking quietly with their friends. At Stonewall, students were often screaming or causing a scene in the halls.

The second bell rang, telling students that it was time to head to their first period class. Molly went up to a girl. "Excuse me, do you know where Room 328 is?"

The girl looked at Molly. "Oh, are you new here?"

Molly smiled awkwardly. "Yeah, I'm Molly Evans. I just transferred."

"Well, you're in luck, my first class of the day is in Room 328, so you can just come with me," the girl said. "I'm Ellie, by the way."

Molly went with Ellie to her first class, English. Sitting in the classroom, she was again surprised by how much different it was from Stonewall. The students listened to each other in class and really paid attention, even thanking the teacher at the end of class. This continued to work throughout her other morning classes - Math, Reading and Algebra I.

Molly began growing nervous again when she left her last morning class and began heading for lunch. Would she have anywhere to sit? Would the cafeteria be noisy like it was at Miramar, with food fights at least once a week and the clock exploding at least once a semester?

She got out her lunch when Ellie and another girl stopped her. "Hey Molly, have anywhere to sit at lunch today?" Ellie asked.

"I don't think so," Molly said.

"Sit with us then," the other girl said. "I'm Gabriella by the way."

Emma followed Gabriella and Ellie to their table, where three other girls were waiting. "Hey guys, this is Molly, she's new here," Gabriella told the girls.

"Hey," one of the girls said. "I'm Laura."

"I'm Christina," another girl said.

"And I'm Rosie," the last girl said.

"What school did you go to before this one, Molly?" Laura asked.

Emma groaned at the memory. "Stonewall."

"STONEWALL?" Christina asked.

"Yeah," Molly said. "We'll just say that the people there were NOT nice."

"It's an hour lunch period, there's plenty of time to tell us," Gabriella said.

Molly told her new friends the story of everything that had happened at Stonewall and how hard it had been, how the three girls had bullied her, how she'd ended up in the hospital.

"Oh my GOD!" Ellie said. "Good thing you're here now."

"Yeah, just stick with us and you'll be fine," Rosie said.


	12. Texts

I'll be there for you

Chapter 12: Texts

**A/N: By the way, it was meant to say Molly, not Emma, in the last chapter! I accidentally typed Emma instead!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: The children of the New Directions and their friends!**

While in her room after her first day at Sky Heights, Molly was texting Lily, she had really missed her best friend since switching schools and this was one of the friendships that Molly wanted to continue forever.

_Lily: I've missed u!_

_Molly: I've missed u too, Lily!_

_Lily: How's everything at Sky Heights?_

_Molly: Good! I made a few friends but they're NOTHING like you and Tom!_

_Lily: Wat r they like?_

Before Molly could reply to Lily's text, she had to abandon her cell phone on her bed and shout at Adam for making too much noise in the bathroom while taking his daily shower.

"I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad.  
Buy all of the things I never had.  
Uh.  
I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine,  
Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen.

Oh every time I close my eyes,  
I see my name in shinin' lights.  
Yeah, a different city every night.  
Oh I, I swear, the world better prepare for when I'm a billionaire.

Yeah, I would have a show like Oprah.  
I would be the host of, everyday Christmas.  
Give Artie a wish list.  
I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt,  
And adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had shit.

Give away a few Mercedes like "here lady, have this",  
And last but not least grant somebody their last wish.  
It's been a couple months since I've single so,  
You can call me Travie Claus minus the Ho Ho.  
Haa, get it?

I'd probably visit where Katrina hit,  
And damn sure do a lot more than FEMA did.  
Yeah, can't forget about me stupid,  
Everywhere I go Imma have my own theme music.

Oh, every time I close my eyes,  
(what chu see, what chu see bro?)  
I see my name in shiny lights.  
(uh huh).  
Ahh, yeah yeah.  
(what else?)  
A different city every night.  
Oh I, I swear, the world better prepare..  
(for what?)  
For when I'm a billionaire.  
(yeah!)  
Oh oooh oh oooh,  
When I'm a Billionaire.  
Oh oooh oh oooh.  
(let's go)

I'll be playing basketball with the President,  
Dunking on his delegates.  
Then I'll compliment him on his political etiquette.  
Toss a couple million in the air just for the heck of it.  
But keep the fives, twentys, tens and bens completely separate.

Yeah, I'll be in a whole new tax bracket.  
We in recession but let me take a crack at it.  
I'll probably take whatevers left and just split it up.  
So everybody that I love can have a couple bucks.

And, not a single tummy around me would know what hungry was.  
Eating good, sleeping soundly.  
I know we all have a similar dream.  
Go in your pocket, pull out your wallet, put it in the air and sing...

I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad.  
(So bad)  
Buy all of the things I never had.  
(Buy everything, haa)  
Uh.  
I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine.  
Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen.  
(What up Oprah? Haaa!)

Oh every time I close my eyes,  
(what chu see, what chu see bro?)  
I see my name in shinin' lights.  
(uh huh).  
Ahh, yeah yeah.  
(what else?)  
A different city every night.  
Oh (yeah yeah yeah)  
I - I swear, the world better prepare..  
(for what?)  
For when I'm a billionaire.  
(yeah!)  
Oh oooh oh oooh,  
(Sing it)  
When I'm a Billionaire.  
Oh oooh oh oooh.

I wanna be a billionaire  
so freakin' bad."

"Shut up, Adam!" Molly screamed.

"Whatevs sis!" Adam shouted back from the bathroom and continued to shower, then Molly's cell phone buzzed.

_Lily: Molly?_

_Molly: Sorry Lily! That was just my brother being a pain in the ass!_

Molly and Lily continued to text until bedtime and Molly made a mental note to herself to meet up with Lily on Saturday.


	13. Could this be love?

I'll be there for you

Chapter 13: Could this be love?

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: The children of the New Directions and their friends!**

A couple weeks had already passed. It was already mid-November, the Sunday before Thanksgiving, and so far, sixth grade had been the best year yet. Switching to Sky Heights had been just what Molly had needed. She had the five close friends who she did things regularly with, and there were several other people she felt friendly with. The teachers were much better than the ones at Stonewall.

Students were challenged less, but she'd still managed to make the honor roll first quarter.

Molly had kept in touch with Lily and the two girls were still very close. They sent each other text messages several times a week and often hung out on the weekends, Molly had introduced Lily to Ellie, Gabriella, Laura, Christina and Rosie and they'd told her she could do stuff with them any time.

Molly was also getting closer and closer to Tom, as she did things with him as friends, her burning desire to be more than friends grew.

About a week before Thanksgiving, she and Tom were at Olivia's grave. Molly had felt guilty for not going to the grave in a while, especially because she'd gone so often throughout fifth grade and at the beginning of the school year. Since Tom went to visit his mom's grave, she knew Tom wouldn't think she was crazy.

"I wanted you to meet someone today, Olivia," Molly said when they arrived. "This is my very special friend, Tom. He's Adam's best friend, the one I've mentioned. He's very nice, he helped me a lot at Stonewall."

"Hi Olivia," Tom said. "I've heard about you from Adam and Molly. I promise I'll try to be a good best friend to your brother and take care of your sister."

Molly looked at the gravestone. "I'm sorry it's been a while since I've visited, 'Liv. Well, might as well give you the biggest news, I'm not at Stonewall anymore. I'm at Sky Heights now, the school where Dad teaches now. I like it a lot better, but I really miss seeing Tom and Lily every day, and I miss getting to spend more time with Adam. I have five really good friends at Sky Heights, Ellie, Gabriella, Laura, Christina and Rosie. I joined the swim team at Sky Heights. I'm in the choir and the paper there too, like I was at Stonewall. I'm also in MSSP, that's what Adam's president of at Stonewall. The family's doing well. Adam's basketball team made it to the league finals - losing only to the team from my school. Georgia's going to be in the district wide musical, one of three elementary kids with a solo. Faith's been talking more and more and getting smarter."

Her voice began breaking as she turned to Tom. "It's still so hard."

"I know," Tom said. "It's the same for me with my mom. I really wish she was still here."

"Olivia never even got to meet Faith," Molly said. "I wish she could have gotten to meet Faith. They're sisters and they'll never meet. I still don't know if I should say three or four when people ask me how many siblings I have."

"You have four siblings still, Molly," Nick said. "Three who live with you, and one who lives up above."

"Thanks for coming with me," Molly said. "I just wanted a friend to come with me. I know since you come to your mom's grave here, you wouldn't mind."

"I'll do this with you any time you want," Tom said.

They began leaving the cemetery and walking toward their respective houses. Right before Molly turned the corner for her street, Tom grabbed her arm. "Um - Molly, I was wondering, you may not want to go back to Stonewall or set foot in there ever again, but - um, would you like to come to the winter formal with me the first Saturday of December?"

Molly felt elated. He may just be asking her as a friend instead of a formal date, but it had been her dream to go to a dance with Tom since fifth grade. She'd ended up staying home for winter formal in fourth and fifth grade and missed the Fourth Grade Spring Thaw and Fifth Grade Spring Fling. "I'd love that!"

"Really? You think you'll be okay?" Tom asked.

Molly nodded. "I'll have you with me. Plus Adam's probably going to be there."

"He is," Tom said. "But I'll let him be the one to tell you who he's taking."

Molly began wondering who her brother was taking to the dance. "The Winter Formal at Sky Heights is MLK weekend, so you should come with me to that."

"That would be great," Tom said. "I'll see you soon!"

Molly turned the corner, resisting to text Lily, Ellie, Gabriella, Laura, Christina and Rosie. Had Tom really just asked her to the winter formal? When she went into the house, she found her mom and Georgia working on vocal exercises.

"Guess what?" Molly shouted.

"You won a million dollars," Georgia guessed as her older sister laughed.

"Better than that!" Molly said. "Tom asked me to the winter formal!"

"Molly, are you sure you'll be okay with that?" Quinn asked. "It's very likely that Dominique, Brianna and Tiffany will be there and you were spooked when you saw them at the basketball game."

"I want to go, Mom," Molly said. "Tom asked me to a dance."

"Your dad and I are going to have to talk about this," Quinn said.

Molly sighed. "Fine, Mom. But I'll be okay. I'll have Tom with me. And I hope you and Dad make up your minds soon, because when we go to New York for Thanksgiving, I want to go shopping for a dress with you, Georgia and Uncle Kurt."

Quinn smiled at her daughter. "Dress shopping in New York would be fun."

Molly began walking up to her and Adam's room. In the middle of the hall, Adam stopped her. "So, you're going to the winter formal with Tom, huh?"

"Yes I am," Molly said proudly.

"He's really excited," Adam said. "He texted me when you said yes."

"What else did you think I would say?" Molly asked. "You know how much I like Tom."

"He thought you'd be too scared to go because of what happened when you were at Stonewall," Adam said.

"Well, I know you and Tom will be there, and from what I've heard, dances are pretty well chaperoned," Molly said. "That reminds me, who are you taking to the dance?"

"Oh," Adam said, looking at his twin sister awkwardly. "I'm taking Lily."

"Really?" Molly said. "That's awesome!"

"I didn't know Lily very well in fifth grade, but I got to know her better when you two got closer," Adam said. "She's a really great person, so I decided to ask her."

"That's great!" Molly said. "Maybe the four of us could get dinner or something before the dance."

"That would be fun," Adam agreed.


	14. Dresses galore!

I'll be there for you

Chapter 14: Dresses galore!

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: The children of the New Directions and their friends!**

"What color dress do you think would be good?" Molly asked. It was Black Friday and Molly was dress shopping with Kurt, Quinn and Georgia. They'd gotten up at 6 AM to go to the dress sales.

"Hmmmm... I'd say a pastel," Kurt said. "Pale pink, pale blue, lavender, something like that."

"It's her first dance, she's really excited," Georgia said.

"I would be too," Kurt said. "Molly, do you want the same dress for both dances?"

"She's getting the same dress for both dances," Quinn laughed. "Dresses here are EXPENSIVE!"

"But mom, it's my first dance!" Molly protested.

"Okay," Quinn agreed. "I'll let you get one for the Stonewall dance and one for the Sky Heights dance. But that means you're helping to pay for your dress for the sixth grade prom."

Molly sighed. "It's a deal."

The 6 AM clock bells chimed, and Macy's opened its doors. Kurt led Quinn, Molly and Georgia inside.

"The best dresses are on the sixth floor. Well, for teenage girls anyway. What's her size, Q?"  
"Aren't you forgetting I've never bought a dress for a dance before?" Molly asked.

"I'd say she's probably a 1 or a 2," Quinn said.

Georgia nudged Molly. "Molly, look at that!"

Molly turned to see what her younger sister had just pointed at. This did look like a great dress. It was lavender and sleeveless, with a train skirt and a small design with flowers at the top.

"That's beautiful," Molly said.

"I guess she got better fashion sense at her age than you did," Kurt said. "That dress would look nice."

"KURT!" Quinn moaned.

"At least neither of your daughters wear cheerleader uniforms," Kurt laughed at Quinn. "You didn't ditch those until senior year of high school!"

Quinn handed Molly the dress. "Here sweetie, try it on."

Molly tried on the dress. When she came out, her mother just looked at her and said,

"Tom will be so surprised when he sees you in this."

"You look really pretty, Molly," Molly said.

"Thank you, Georgia," Molly said.

Kurt held up another dress, a white sleeveless longer one with blue sparkles. "This one would also be good, don't you think?"

"I LOVE that one!" Molly said.

"Try it on!" Quinn said. Molly went into the fitting room and tried on the dress.

"Well, it's a good thing you're letting her buy two dresses, Mom, because if I were Molly, I wouldn't be able to choose between these," Georgia said.

"Well, I'm sure Tom will love them both," Quinn said.

Molly had found the most perfect dresses for both dances.


	15. Dancing the night away

I'll be there for you

Chapter 15: Dancing the night away

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: The children of the New Directions and their friends!**

Sam and Quinn sat in the living room, watching a movie while Adam and Molly were at the winter formal. Having four kids, they rarely got 'Quam time' as they called it. Tonight though, Georgia had a sleepover at a friend's house and Faith was already in bed, so tonight, they could have time to themselves. It still awed Quinn that she and Sam had stayed together for so long and were still growing strong. Every day she loved him more and more, which she didn't think was possible.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Sam asked Quinn. "I must say, I'm a bit nervous about her being back at Stonewall, but I know she really wanted to go with him."

"She'll be fine," Quinn said. "If anything had happened, I'm sure she would have called us."

"You said you knew she loved Tom," Sam said. "She must be so excited to finally be going to a dance with him. When I finally got to go out with you, I remember how excited I was."

"Oh Sam, let's not even go into how excited I was," Quinn laughed. "When you told me you loved me right before our performance at Sectionals, it felt like I'd just gone to Heaven."

"I don't know how we tied with the Warblers with that duet," Sam said. "At least when we did that same duet at Regionals senior year, we won!"

"Can I let you in on a little secret?" Quinn said.

"Of course!" Sam said.

"I'm thinking that if Tom and Molly end up getting the male and female leads for the district-wide concert at Severance, I'm going to have them do that duet," Quinn told Sam. "She told me they're auditioning for the duet with 'Pretending'."

"They're totally going to be the Quam of their class at Sunrise," Sam laughed. "What's their couple nickname going to be? Tolly?"

"That sounds good," Quinn said, squeezing Sam's hand. "And speaking of couples, do you think Adam and Lily will end up becoming a couple beyond tonight?"

"I wasn't expecting that, but I definitely like the idea of it!" Sam said. "Adily, they could be. She's a really sweet girl, if Adam dated her, I'd be happy."

"How did we end up raising such amazing kids?" Quinn asked.

"Because you helped make them," Sam said.

"Really?" Quinn said. "I think it's because YOU helped make them!"

"Just remember, Q, they may not want to tell us much about what happened tonight," Sam said. "They are teenagers, after all, and we ARE their parents."

"I know," Quinn said. "I just hope they don't hide anything serious from us."

Quinn heard the door open up. She knew that Lily's parents would be picking all four of the kids up from the dance and driving them home. When Adam and Molly came into the living room, Quimm just looked up at her kids and said, "Did you two have fun?"

"Oh, Adam and Lily kissed!" Molly blurted out.

"MOLLY!" Adam shouted.

"That's a good thing," Sam said. "We're happy for you."

"Since Molly told you about me and Lily, there's something I'm going to tell you," Adam said. "Dominique, Brianna and Tiffany, those girls who bullied Molly, were thrown out of the dance because they came under the influence of alcohol."

"I was actually going to tell you that," Molly said.

"They were at the dance under the influence of alcohol?" Sam said, giving Quinn a look. Quinn was in shock. These girls were in sixth grade! Did kids really drink this young now?

"I'm glad you two had fun," Sam said.

"It was great!" Adam said. "I just don't know why I didn't ask Lily out sooner."


	16. Kiss you

I'll be there for you

Chapter 16: Kiss you

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: The children of the New Directions and their friends!**

Two weeks had gone by since the Stonewall dance and alcohol fiasco and Molly was in the cafeteria at Sky Heights with Ellie, Gabriella, Laura, Christina and Rosie during lunch break when she saw Tom, Adam, Lily and the other members of the choir from Stonewall enter the cafeteria.

"Tom, what are you...?" asked Molly as her crush cut her off.

"Molly, I've been thinking a lot about you and I want to express my feelings" said Tom as he placed the stereo on the table.

"We've put together a little number" said Lily as she looked at Jane, who smiled and turned to Adam.

"Adam! Crank it up!" As Jane said this, Adam turned the stereo on and the choir started dancing around the cafeteria and singing loudly.

Tom: Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you like  
We could go out any day, any night  
Baby I'll take you there, take you there  
Baby I'll take you there, yeah

Adam: Oh, tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on  
You can get, get anything that you want  
Baby just shout it out, shout it out  
Baby just shout it out, yeah

Jack: And if you, you want me to  
Let's make a move

Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we

All: To-o-uch  
You get this kinda, ru-u-ush  
Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna, take it slow  
And you just wanna, take me home  
Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Tom: And let me kiss you

While watching her brother and friends singing and dancing, Molly found herself trying not to laugh at how silly they all looked.  
Lily: Oh baby, baby don't you know you got what I need  
Looking so good from your head to your feet  
Come a come over here, over here  
Come a come over here, yeah

Kirstie: Oh, I just wanna show you off to all of my friends  
Making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins  
Baby be mine tonight, mine tonight  
Baby be mine tonight, yeah

Kate: And if you, you want me too  
Let's make a move

Adam: Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we

All: To-o-uch  
You get this kind of, ru-u-ush  
Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna, take it slow  
And you just wanna, take me home  
Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Tom: And let me kiss you (Let me kiss you)  
(Let me kiss you) (Let me kiss you)  
(Let me kiss you)

Lily: C'mon!

All: Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na

Jessica: Yeah! so tell me girl if every time we

All: To-o-uch  
You get this kind of, ru-u-ush  
Baby say yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna, take it slow  
And you just wanna, take me home  
Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah

Every time we to-o-uch  
You get this kind of, ru-u-ush  
Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah  
If you don't wanna, take it slow  
And you just wanna, take me home  
Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Yeah, yeah)

Tom: And let me kiss you

After the song ended, the students and teachers of Sky Heights Middle School errupted into applause and Molly stood up from her seat, walked over to Tom and kissed him bang on the lips.


	17. Valentine's Day

I'll be there for you

Chapter 17: Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: The children of the New Directions and their friends!**

Valentine's day had arrived, Molly and Tom had made it officially a few days ago, so had Lily and Adam, the four eleven year olds had decided to go on a double date that evening.

It was 4:00 PM, Molly was in the bathroom, getting ready for the double date, she showered, put a bit of Quinn's make up on, got into the dress that she wore to the Stonewall dance before styling her hair into loose curls with Quinn and Georgia's help.

It was ten minutes later that Tom and Lily arrived with Lily's mom, who would be driving them to the movie theatre.

The plan was that the four tweens would go to the movie theatre first to see 'Skyfall' before going to the local resturant.

"My lady" said Tom as he took Molly by the hand and escorted her to the car.

This made Molly giggle, who knew that Tom, her twin brother's best friend, could be such a gentleman?

After arriving at the movie theatre, Tom and Adam leapt out of the car and helped Lily and Molly out and went inside.

After the movie ended, the four friends walked across the street to _Montobello's, _the name of the resturant, _Montobello's _was actually the most popular and finest resturant in the whole town!

"Skyfall was a great movie!" said Adam as he bit into his slice of Pepperoni pizza.

"Definately! Wait until I tell the girls at Sky Heights about it!" Molly agreed as Lily looked at her.

"How is it, anyway?" asked Lily as Molly smiled at her.

Molly started to tell them about al of the things that she'd been up to at her new school and after she had finished, Tom was astonished.

"Wow, sounds great there" said Tom as he kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

"Trust me, it's way better than Stonewall!" said Molly, blushing at the touch of Tom's lips on her skin.

They finished their pizza just as Lily's mom came to pick them up, to Molly, it was the most magical night of her life.


	18. Summer is back

I'll be there for you

Chapter 18: Summer is back

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

**I own: The children of the New Directions and their friends!**

A few months later, it was July and it was the last day of school before the Summer Holidays, Molly had promised to keep in touch with Ellie, Gabriella, Laura, Christina and Rosie over the Summer.

At Sky Heights, at the end of each year, it was a tradition to hold a Summer concert on the last day of school.

The Sky Heights choir walked onto the stage and turned their backs to the audience and started singing 'Summer of 69' at the top of their voices.

I got my first real six-string  
Bought it at the five-and-dime  
Played it 'til my fingers bled  
It was the summer of '69

Me and some guys from school  
Had a band and we tried real hard  
Jimmy quit and Jody got married  
I shoulda known we'd never get far  
Oh when I look back now  
That summer seemed to last forever  
And if I had the choice  
Ya - I'd always wanna be there  
Those were the best days of my life

Ain't no use in complainin'  
When you got a job to do  
Spent my evenin's down at the drive-in  
And that's when I met you yeah

Standin' on your mama's porch  
You told me that you'd wait forever  
Oh and when you held my hand  
I knew that it was now or never  
Those were the best days of my life

Back in the summer of '69

Man we were killin' time  
We were young and restless  
We needed to unwind  
I guess nothin' can last forever, forever, no

And now the times are changin'  
Look at everything that's come and gone  
Sometimes when I play that old six-string  
I think about you, wonder what went wrong

Standin' on your mama's porch  
You told me it would last forever  
Oh and when you held my hand  
I knew that it was now or never  
Those were the best days of my life

Back in the summer of '69

And at that moment, Molly knew that she truly loved being a student at Sky Heights and she didn't want to leave.


End file.
